


Венок

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: Цветочная страсть [2]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Dark Comedy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Одуванчик — изобилие, маргаритки — невинность, укроп — желание, сирень — первая любовь.
Relationships: Casavir (Neverwinter Nights)/Bishop (Neverwinter Nights)
Series: Цветочная страсть [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Венок

_— Ты сегодня мне принёс  
Не букет из пышных роз  
Не тюльпаны и не лилии  
Протянул мне робко ты  
Очень скромные цветы  
Но они такие миииилые!_  
  
— пел Бишоп, яростно оттирая мочалкой свои заскорузлые пятки. Ногти, более походившие на когти грифа, он уже подстриг, за ушами скрипело от чистоты. Бишоп даже подумывал, не сбрить ли, наконец, щетину, но решил, что не стоит доводить население Крепости до сердечных приступов.  
Да и сэру Касавиру, кажется, нравилась лёгкая небритость.  
Бишоп бросил взгляд на стоявшую на подоконнике глиняную вазочку с букетиком ландышей.  
Символ чистой любви. Так сказал ему сэр Касавир.  
  
— Усраться, блядь, и чё мне с этим веником делать? Барсуку скормить или Фарлонг?  
— Сэр Бишоп, я уверен, что вы распорядитесь сим скромным даром более, чем разумно.  
Сэр Бишоп откомментировал ландыши и вазочку (кстати, саморучно слепленную Касавиром!) ещё раз и опять непечатно, но подношение унёс.  
Касавир прозакладывал бы свои доспехи на то, что сэр Бишоп не отдаст букет ни Фарлонг, ни Налоху.  
  
— Слизни, ёбана в рот.  
— Вижу, сэр Бишоп.  
Оба рыскали среди капусты, опрыскивая её сваренным Сириол зельем. Оба были рады побыть наедине, подальше от любопытствующих глаз и чутких ушей.  
Чувство, робко зарождавшееся в их душах, было подобно неокрепшему ростку петунии.  
  
— А вот, помните, монолог Ричарда? Как он говорит об Анне!  
— Сраный мудак.  
— Разделяю ваше мнение, сэр Бишоп. Сам сэр Вильям не выразился бы изящнее.  
Паладин и следопыт гуляли окрест Крепости, делая вид, что патрулируют плантации брюквы — в конце-концов, брюкву могли сьесть суслики, Налох или Гробнар. А капитан Фарлонг, бедняжка, слишком умаивалась за день. Кому, как не мужчинам, взять на себя тяжкое бремя защиты самого драгоценного для их капитана от грозящих опасностей?  
Паладин и следопыт бдили.  
  
В детстве Бишопу читали сказки.  
Точнее, одну. Про деревянную куклу, наспех вырезанную пьяным шарманщиком.  
Вот этой-то куклой Бишоп и ощутил себя, когда святоша начал донимать его разговорами. Где уж ему до тонких материй! Эта паладинистая тварь издевается, и никак иначе. И, кстати, этого Вильяма он не читал и в гробу видал.  
Но Касавир сказал, что всё-всё ему расскажет — ведь стыдно не когда не знаешь чего-то, а когда и не стремишься узнать.  
И в театр они сходят обязательно: сэр Вильям отлично играет в собственных спектаклях, а уж какой у него есть замечательный актер на роль ведьм в «Макбете»!  
И тогда Бишоп уподобился Адаму, которому ретивая Ева скормила вместо одного яблока с древа познания целую корзину.  
  
— Охереееть, ты вымылся!!!!  
Нишка была так ошеломлена, что чуть не свалилась с лестницы.  
Бишоп гордо прошествовал мимо.  
Удивительно, но грубить этой рогатой совершенно не хотелось.  
Всё этот паладин.  
«Касавир», — мысленно поправил себя Бишоп, пребывая в непривычно благодушном настроении.  
  
— Спортилииииии, извергиииии! — разнёсся над Крепостью ранним утром отчаянный крик капитана Фарлонг, перебудивший всех обитателей напрочь.  
Следом за криком последовал отборный мат — настолько отборный, что даже Бишоп покраснел и спрятал голову под подушку: после вчерашнего, затянувшегося далеко за полночь, обсуждения «Невервинтерских проказниц», очень хотелось спать.  
Разумеется, ему не дали.  
В комнату, напрочь позабыв о воспитании, влетел Касавир с новостью о том, что кто-то съел в саду всю клубнику капитана Фарлонг и обгрыз шпинат.  
— Преступников надо найти и покарать! — взволнованно шептал сэр Касавир, крадясь меж поруганных грядок.  
Бишоп, внимательно изучивший следы преступления — как-никак, он же был следопытом! — заржал.  
— Нам придётся покарать себя, сэр Касавир, — сказал он паладину.  
  
Зеленющие как крыжовник глаза Фарлонг смотрели на них так, будто видели в их желудках злосчастную клубнику.  
— Мы пили вино и ээ... обсуждали современную драматургию, — лепетал смущённый как школьник сэр Касавир.  
— Драматургию, значит, — удовлетворённо сказала Фарлонг. Её глаза засверкали совсем уж неприлично.  
Бишоп стоял рядом с сэром Касавиром. Вино он ещё помнил. Клубнику уже нет.  
— А шпинат...  
— А шпинат не мы, — поспешно возразил Бишоп.  
  
— Значит так, — постановила капитан Фарлонг, когда оттаскала за уши обгрызшего шпинат Гробнара и, спустив таким образом пар, подобрела. — Никакого блуда и драматургий в моей клубнике я больше не потерплю. Сэр Касавир, а я ведь считала вас человеком чести.  
Касавир, красный от стыда, бухнулся на колени перед этим мелким чудищем, моля о прощении и обещая сделать всё по совести.  
  
— Ядрёна вошь, — растерянно сказал Бишоп, увидев очередной букет, перевязанный атласной голубой лентой: такую он замечал в буйных кудрях Фарлонг.  
За время, проведённое в обществе сэра Касавира, он научился неплохо разбираться в языке цветов. Букет гласил: «Я тя лю. Выходи за меня!».  
И даже Бишоп, который вне всяких сомнений был одиноким волком и трагическим героем, понимал, что от подобных предложений не отказываются.  
  
На их свадьбе гуляла вся Крепость — даже Гробнар, выпущенный по такому случаю из под домашнего ареста.  
Сэр Касавир выглядел так торжественно и важно, что глазам было больно смотреть.  
Бишоп выглядел как обычно.  
Он долго препирался с Касавиром, мечтавшим увидеть сердечного друга в чём-то воздушном-плиссированном-белоснежно-кружевном. Аргументом, решившим спор в пользу Бишопа стало то, что оденься он в это кружевное-белое, наверняка изумятся сами боги и выпадет град, а уж града Фарлонг им точно не простит.  
Посему Бишоп был Бишопом.  
  
И лишь наедине позволил сэру Касавиру водрузить себе на голову венок: одуванчик — изобилие, маргаритки — невинность, укроп — желание, сирень — первая любовь.  
Ночь была изумительной.


End file.
